<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Three: I Can't Believe You Killed My Mother or I Can't Believe I Hated You by EmiliaGryphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779651">Day Three: I Can't Believe You Killed My Mother or I Can't Believe I Hated You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon'>EmiliaGryphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitra Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angella - Freeform, Catra is sad, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Horde Prime - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Shera - Freeform, Torture, Tumblr: Glitra Week, cuddles in bed, glimmer and catra are in love, glimmer is a sweetie, hurting, it is sweet, post season five, she ra and the princess of power, snuggles, spop, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for GlitraWeek on Tumblr! I couldn't choose between the prompts so I decided on doing them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra &amp; adora, Catra/Glimmer, Glimmer/Catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitra Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Three: I Can't Believe You Killed My Mother or I Can't Believe I Hated You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beast!”</p><p>“You’ll never be good at anything!”</p><p>“Disappointing!” </p><p>“Worthless!”</p><p>“No! No!” </p><p>Catra’s claws were futile against the slick green fluid, like oil sliding against her skin, matting the fur of her tail. She writhed, horde clones pressing down on every inch of her, their clawed fingers digging into her skin,<em> so this is what it feels like…. </em>the impossible weight of them baring down on her, despite all her fighting and thrashing. Every scream sent more of the vile substance gushing into her throat, choking and spluttering. Images swam in her head, voices echoed. </p><p>“I didn’t open the portal! You made your choice! Now live with it!” </p><p>
  <em> Adora </em>
</p><p>“You’re a bad friend.” </p><p>
  <em> Scorpia </em>
</p><p>“You’re a failure,” </p><p>Hordak</p><p>“No!” Catra screamed, back arching off the slab,</p><p>“Easy now Little Sister! All beings must suffer to become pure.” </p><p>“I will dispose of you myself.” </p><p>
  <em> Shadow Weaver </em>
</p><p>Catra squeezed her eyes shut against the harsh blinding light, kicking and throwing her arms as the clones held her down.  Out of the black toil of her racing mind another form emerged. This one shorter, fists ablaze with purple sparkling light. Eyes full of unconquerable rage. </p><p>“I can’t believe you killed my mother!”</p><p>
  <em> Sparkles….?! </em>
</p><p>“No…” she coughed. “I did...I...didn’t know!” </p><p><em>Sparkles. She was safe now. Adora would be safe.</em> This was how it was supposed to be. She knew this was going to happen. Knew it the moment she watched Hordak emerge from that pool. Worse than the evil ruler he’d been, he was nothing. A blank vessel for Horde Prime to inhabit and corrupt. </p><p>The hot taste of burning water seared across her mouth as she choked for air, ears ringing. </p><p>“Are you saving me?” Sparkles had exclaimed. </p><p>“Not you! Adora!”</p><p>But in doing so she had saved the princess, and maybe deep down part of her was glad. Not that it could ever make up for what she’d done…</p><p>“You killed my mother!” </p><p>The sparkly princess screamed into her face, her whole body alight with magic. Catra seized, trying to thwart the clones manhandling her. </p><p>“I didn’t know!” </p><p>She apologized to Adora, and she’d meant it. It was a cruel trick the stars played on her, that apologizing to Glimmer was somehow so much harder. </p><p>“S….sparkles! G...g...glim!” She vomited, coughing and gasped. “Glimmer!” Tears ran down her cheeks, mingling with the thick sloshing water. </p><p>“You must purge your pain Little Sister,” the clones changed. “Cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows.” </p><p>Catra squirmed, contorting desperately in the vat of fluid, it burned, eclectic static stinging through her skin into her body, her mind swarming with the faces of everyone she’d ever hurt. </p><p>“Cast out the shadows! Cast out the shadows…”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>The green water rushed down her throat, flooding her insides with what felt like acid. She kicked, twisting, her head spinning. Fading in and out. In and out…</p><p>“Cast out the shadows!” </p><p>“You killed my mother, you monster! You’ll never be good at anything. You will never amount to anything. It's no wonder Adora left you. She doesn’t want you. She’ll never love you. You don’t deserve love.” </p><p>“Cast out the shadows! Cast out the shadows! Cast out the…”</p><p>Catra screamed and the bright green fluid enclosed around her. </p><p>
  <b>Three Years Later </b>
</p><p>Catra shifted among the lilac sheets, silver moonlight pooling across the bed. She blinked slowly, breathing in the sweet scent of the girl beside her. Her tail curled absently around Glimmer’s calf.</p><p>“Hey you,” she mumbled, watching the princess stir awake.</p><p>“How long was I out? Is it still nighttime?” </p><p>Catra nodded, running her fingers through pink, purple hair. Her locks were soft and shimmering. </p><p>“You and Adora, neither one of you can relax enough to get a goodnight’s sleep.” Glimmer giggled, twisting  her arms around Catra’s waist. She buried her face in the girl’s stomach and hummed content. Catra smiled, running her fingertips along Glimmer’s forearm, watching the little goosebumps prickle up. Her skin was warm and soft and gentle, everything Catra never thought she deserved. Everything she never allowed herself to feel. Until now. She held Glimmer tight, pressing her face to the top of the princesses head. A wave of inexorable guilt crashing over her.  </p><p>“....I killed you mother,” Catra whispered, her voice breaking. Tears edged to her eyes. Glimmer adjusted herself, rolling on to her stomach, chin resting on Catra’s chest.</p><p>“My mother made her choice,” Glimmer answered, monotone. She reached her hands up, holding each side of Catra’s face. </p><p>“But...I...I opened the portal. Adora was right, that was my fault. I pulled the lever….I…” </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Glimmer whispered against Catra’s lips. She nodded, returning the princess’s kiss with one of her own, though it was tinged with tears. “If you could go back in time...would you do it again? Open the portal?” </p><p>Catra’s stomach clenched with that familiar guilt. Guilt that ate at her everyday, though Perfuma’s sessions continuously reminded her that she should be looking forward now, focussing on the future instead of the past. She had tried...was trying to do just that. She’d made amends with Adora, the two of them now best friends somehow once more. She’d even fallen in love with Glimmer. But some things, some things were just too terrible. </p><p>“No, of course I wouldn’t!” She answered quickly, kissing Glimmer back with urgency. Wanting to feel her close, wanting to taste her and feel her breath and never ever leave their room. <em> She would never do that ever again...wouldn’t she? Wouldn’t she?  </em></p><p>“Are you sure?” Glimmer cocked a brow, fixing her with a look of reproach. Catra scooted up in their bed, pulling the sparkly princess into her lap. She stroked one finger across Glimmer’s jaw, looking into those dazzling eyes. Full of passion and ambition and nobility and no small amount of grit that she loved so much. </p><p>“No,” Catra breathed. “No….I’m not sure w..what I’d do...” </p><p>Glimmer nodded, sadly, biting her lip, one hand coming up and running through Catra’s hair. She leaned her head on the other girl’s shoulder.</p><p>“I love you,” Catra mumbled, reaching up and holding Glimmer to her. </p><p>“I can’t believe I hated you,” Glimmer breathed, burying her face in Catra’s neck. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” tears fell down Catra’s cheeks, landing in droplets on her hair. Glimmer looked up, kissing her tears from her face. </p><p>“I...I don’t know what I’d do with the portal...b...but if I could...I...I’d take your mom’s place.” </p><p>“Shhh….shhhh now, Horde Scum” Glimmer soothed, peppering kisses across Catra’s face. “You don’t have to keep apologizing.”</p><p>“I...I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p>“You can keep going to see Perfuma, and helping me and Adora and Bow bring magic back to the galaxy. You can keep doing what you’ve been doing.”</p><p>Catra nodded, wiping at her face and hugged Glimmer to her. </p><p>“Oh, but there is one thing you could do,” she raised a brow in that familiar way Catra recognized. </p><p>“Oh really Sparkles?” Her charismatic grin returned. </p><p>“Yes,” Glimmer taunted, suddenly pushing Catra down onto the bed and straddling her. </p><p>“You can kiss me,”  Glimmer laughed deliciously. Catra obliged.</p><p>“You still taste like glitter Sparkles!”</p><p>“You love it, Horde Scum!” </p><p>Catra grinned wickedly, </p><p>“I sure do.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>